


Come to me angry

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Come to me angry

Come to me angry and wipe the smile off my face with a furious kiss  
This is how I want you: aroused and provoked  
I need to fight you  
I need to struggle, bite and kick and know that you are stronger  
Grope and tease me and hold me down  
And when I'm soaking and begging  
Take a handful of hair and thrust into me again   
Harder and faster  
So that I'm too hot and drenched in your sweat   
And I want only to burn  
Your hands on my face, my throat  
Fingers shoved into my mouth  
Take away my reason and sense  
Until all I can do is fuck against you  
And when I cry out in release  
I am truly lost and dying  
Only to be reborn  
soft and tender in your arms


End file.
